In a communication system, a transmitter receives a base-band signal from a mobile station modem (MSM), up-converts the base-band signal to radio-frequency (RF) using one or more mixers, then amplifies the RF signal, such as via driver amplifiers and power amplifiers, for transmission via an antenna.
Noise cancellations is important in advanced wireless applications, especially in handset devices because of their relatively small size which increases chances for noise couplings between different components due to their closer physical proximity to each other. One such noise coupling occurs between the transmitter and the input of the receiver which results in reduction in receiver sensitivity, thus degrading reception quality of signals in the receiver's frequency band.
Accordingly, there is a need for reducing noise in transmitters of wireless devices.